The Daughter Of Ice
by Thegirlwiththepurpleipod
Summary: (SEQUEL TO NINA MY OTHER STORY PLEASE READ THAT) The Messiah's child, A hero none the less, Will face winter's army, With misfits by his back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I've missed you all so much! Sorry this took so long, but great things come to those who wait. I do want to thank everyone who stuck with Nina, a story that I previously wrote, this is a sequel, by the way. It's based on Nina, showing the main character's children and closing up some major plothole, I apologize for those by the way! Haha, anyways, this is the one year anniversary of me writing the first word of this series, thank you for reading and please no hate!**

**-Kate**

* * *

**_The Beginning_**

* * *

_The Messiah's child,_

_A hero none the less,_

_Will face winter's army,_

_With misfits by his back._

"Don't worry, mother, one day, I will make you proud." Syrus told his mother, slightly choking on his words, as though he found it hard to say. She brushed the silver hair out of his face.

"Oh, Syrus, you've already have." She patted his face, smiling at him, "I know it's been hard for you since..Arabelle.."

"Mother, I have moved on. She is dead. She's not coming back, just like Uncle Mick and Aunt Patricia. Same with Jerome." He told her, looking at the ground.

"Yes...of course. I was just saying that.."

"Mother. I do not want to talk about Arabelle, or any other girls that you want me to meet. I don't have to be married to anyone to be King, neither you or Father were married when you assumed the throne." He stepped away, setting down his bow and arrows on his bed.

"I know, I know, but Syrus, you can't not get married, you have to have children. You have to have heirs." She tried to explain to him, but he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Killian, Odella, and Skyler will get married and have children. One of them can be my heirs, I don't want that." He told her, moving over to his desk, looking at the yellowed note that sat on his desk, "Mother, if I am meant for something more, like you were, then I want the casualties to be limited if something were to happen to me. I don't need people sobbing over me, I don't want to leave someone widowed, or children without a father. I don't want what happened to you and Father to happen to anyone else."

"I just want you to be happy." She tried, and Syrus put his hand up stopping her.

"I think you should be worrying about your ten year old son, whom of which, is seeing my grandmother in his dreams. The one you killed." He told her. He heard the sound of the door opening, and they turned, seeing a guard.

"Prince Syrus, Queen Nina. King Fabian request your present in the throne room. Both of you. Something about Syrus." She told them, her eyes stopping at Syrus, "Also, General Lilla will be there."

"Let's go." Nina told him, grabbing his arm. He grabbed his sword and put it in it's sheath as they were walking.

He looked over at his mother. She was older now, nearing 40 now, but she always had looked young and beautiful. It must be the magic running through her veins. She held herself with the poise as she always did, crown of his grandmothers, her mother, on her head. She was wearing a dark purple dress, much like the color of their eyes, it was long and the shoulders were cupped by fabric.

Two guards opened the doors to the throne room, and the pair stepped inside. His father paced the floor, knuckle pressed to his lips. He looked up at them, and smiled shortly.

"Nina." He walked over and kissed her, she kissed back.

"Fabian, what is this about?" She asked, placing her hand on Fabian's upper arm.

"A girl was found wandering the gardens, looking at your parents graves, Jerome's, Willow's and K.T.'s also." He explained to her, and Syrus saw his mother turn ridged.

"I want to see her now." She stated, walking over to her throne. She turned, her dress spinning slightly, and sat down. She had her back straight, shoulders back, and head up. Fabian followed closely behind. Sometimes Syrus forgot that his mother truly was the braver one out of the two, but moments like this reminded him of her past.

"Bring her in, Piper." Fabian called, and the doors opened again. His aunt, General Lilla, brought in a girl, pale skin, so pale it was almost blue, snow white hair, tinted blue lips, eyes the color of the frozen Firhet river, and a long icy blue dress hung from her shoulders. She looked at him, and he sucked in a breath, just like he use to do whenever he say Arabelle, he quickly looked down at his dark brown boots.

"This is the girl that was by their grave's." Piper hissed, pushing the girl down. As she fell, icy magic shot out of the palms of her hands, creating an icy patch underneath her palms. A shocked gasp escaped one of the guards mouth.

"Who are you?" His mother questioned, walking up to the girl, harshly lifting her up to face her. Syrus's mother's breath could be seen in the air, as the girl radiated cold.

"I mean no harm to anyone of this country of Edon, I thought it was the country of Frelser. I am looking for Queen Onde, the Queen of Lurer. I was sent to kill her." Queen Nina quickly let go of the girl, looking down.

"It's too late to do that, she's been dead for at least 25 years." She told her, lifting her dress, walking back to her throne. Once she sat down, Fabian grabbed her hand. Syrus looked at Piper, who was staring at his mother, her eyes shiny with what could never be tears, but he knew that the Battle of The Last was hard for all of them.

"You must have done the deed." The girl looked at her mother, "My king won't be happy about this. He had a very special reason for wanting Queen Onde dead."

"I have to fulfill a destiny, so please excuse my sixteen year old self for not letting your 'king' do the honors." Queen Nina snapped. The girl stayed silent.

"What is your name?" Syrus asked, and the girl looked at him.

"Name?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"What are you called usually?" Fabian restated, looking at his son.

"Oh! The Daughter of Ice." She told them.

"The Daughter of Ice?" Piper scoffed.

"Yes, yes. Like your queen, I am destined also, to help a future king. I don't know the full details, but I was sent because I was suppose to fulfill it." She nodded, placing her hands in front of her.

"Your king wouldn't happen to have an army made of ice or something called 'winter's army', would he?" Syrus asked, waiting for the answer.

"Yes, of course." The girl said, as if it was obvious.

"Mother, she's apart of the prophecy, don't you kill her yet." He said, and bowed. His mother stood as he walked away.

"Now, where do you think you are going?" She yelled at him, and he turned, throwing his arms out.

"To finally make sense of what I am suppose to become, unlike you did." He told then turned to Piper, "I want to let the girl have a room, and I would like you to guard, you know how important she could become."

The girl looked at him, shocked, as did everyone else in the throne room. Piper, though, simply nodded, and smiled at the boy. He was more like Nina, and Jerome, then Fabian.

"Of course, Syrus. I will see it to be done." She told him, and Syrus smiled at his aunt.

"What am I supposed to do? Be played like a pawn in a chess game?" The girl cried, looking directly at him, "I will not allow you to use me to fulfill your destiny, when I am suppose to be fulfill my own."

"We are all pawns when it is destiny's chess board. Look, The Daughter Of Ice, you are going to be fulfill your destiny, by helping me fulfill mine. I am that future king that you are destined to help get that throne, though I already have it in my grabst." Syrus told the girl, "You'll need a name. Eira Samson. Your first name means snow, which I would think would be appropriate, and then Samson is my grandfather's name. So if, you will, I have some matter's to attend to, as in I have friends to annoy, also cousins and sibling to watch over."

Nina watched her son, walk out of the throne room. The girl, now called Eira, stood awkwardly. Fabian balled his fists together, and Piper just chuckled.

"Well, I know exactly where that came from. She also happens to be my queen." Piper unlocked Eira's chains, and put her arm around the girl's shoulders. "Come with me, child, I want you to meet my wife, I think you will get along just fine."

Syrus walked down the hallways of the castle, going back to his room. His mother was never his favorite person, neither was his father. He liked the company of Piper and Luft, his grandparents, even his Aunt Asta or his Uncle Remus. Though, none of them had been related by blood, his father was 'adopted' by his grandparents, Samson and Aura Slott. His father decided, though the long-lost son of the King and Queen of Lurer, whom of which has supposedly died, he would keep their family name instead of his actual one. His father told him that his family, the one he grew up with was the only was sane enough for him to be raised correctly.

"Syrus!" He turned around and saw his ten-year old little brother, and his guard, who was more like his best friend, bounding down the hallway towards him. He was crying, and Zita, looked distressed.

"Skyler, what is it?" He asked, picking him up, even though he was ten.

"She's back, grandmother is back." He cried into his shoulder.

"Grandmother has been dead for a very long time, she won't hurt you, she can't. I would never let that happen." He rubbed the young boy's back, trying to calm him.

"Syrus? What's wrong with Skyler?" He turned around the see his sister, Odella standing there with his best friend, Kenna. They quickly rushed over, Odella picking up her skirts, and Kenna brushed his ashed hands on her riding pants.

"He saw her again." Syrus whispered to her, as Odella took her younger brother in her arms.

"She wants revenge on me, she wants to kill me." Skyler hiccuped, digging his face in Odella's shoulders. She looked at me, with her bright blue eyes, in question.

"Odella, I think you should sing to him, the song mother use to sing to us when we were younger. That always made us feel better." Odella set Skyler on the ground, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Skyler, I'm going to run down to the kitchen and grab your favorite lemon cookies, and then I'll tell you a story, and then sing to you, okay?" He rubbed his eyes, and nodded. Odella kissed his cheek, and Syrus bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Just remember, I'll always be here to protect you." He told Skylar, ruffling his hair.

"But what if someone takes me because of my eye color? Momma says I'm suppose to be special." Syrus sighed, upset with that his mother would tell him.

"Then, I will always find you." Skyler smiled, and grabbed Zita's outstretched hand.

"Thank you." She whispered, and Syrus nodded, watching them walk away.

"Syrus, why did Mother tell him that?" Odella questioned, looking at her brother with wide eyes. Kenna shifted awkwardly on her feet, waiting for them to finish.

"I don't know, Mother's been insane practically the entire time she's been here." Syrus threw his arms up, starting to walk down the hallway, Kenna and Odella quickly followed.

"Yes, yes, I know. But he's way too young! He's still just a child!" Odella tried, Syrus threw his hands up.

"Then again so was she, but you know, My destiny hadn't started till today, that girl is something important to it, and I don't understand at the moment, but I am quite nervous about how it's going." Odella grabbed his arm, and turned him around.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. You are going to be great, trust me." Syrus looks at his younger sister, and smiles.

"I don't understand how anyone could say you are like Mother." He told her, and she laughed.

"Mother was a lot different when we were younger." Odella tells him, and turns around, "Don't worry about Mother, Syrus, I'll take care of her."

She walked away, hands folded behind her back. Her light green dress rusling lightly as she walked away, following the direction of their youngest brother and his maid.

"Hello." He said, to Kenna, and she turned to him, smiling lightly.

"Hello, Syrus." Kenna laughed, as they started walking down the hallway towards Syrus's archery room.

"How's Tate, has he proposed yet?" He asked, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"No, not yet, but Krig is pushing him to do it sooner, Adley and Brant have overheard them talking about it multiple times." She explains.

"I think you should ask him. You know how Tate is, he's such a pushover, he gets it from Luft, she's way more soft spoken than Piper is. I mean, Piper's this head general, big and tough, and Luft is more of a Nymph, light and soft." Kenna nods her head, smiling at what Syrus was saying.

"What was this about a girl you were talking about earlier, I mean, you haven't spoken about a girl, since Arabelle." She asks him, tilting her head to the side as she questions him.

"She's something else. She didn't even know that Lurer and Fresler were united. She had ice powers, who the hell has ice powers?" Syrus rushed, and Kenna looked at her hands, "I mean you are a Daughter of Fire, but that's different, we know multiple people who have that power. But ice? She even introduced herself as a Daughter of Ice, she clearly knows whats up. I wonder what wielding ice is like, I mean my mother always said wielding fire is like a ballet."

"Syrus, relax, you don't know something and that's perfectly okay. You don't have to worry, everything will just fine. Don't worry about her, she's just another step towards your throne." Kenna nudged him, and he laughed.

"How did Tate of all people end up with you?" Kenna giggled, and elbowed him in the ribs, Syrus would have doubled over but he was use it by now.

"I don't really know." She answered, linking his arm with hers. They walked down the hallway, laughing as they told each other stupid joke, just like they've been doing since they were young.

Syrus opens a door to a large room with holes in the walls, there were no windows, in fear of breaking glass. Syrus's archery room was the only place that Kenna, Tate, Mace, and the occasional Odella could talk. It was off limits to any servant, foreign dignitary, soldier, or even the King and Queen themselves. Tate and Mace smiled at the two friends when they walked in. Tate walked over, and hugged his future fiance, kissing her. Mace made a face, and Syrus nudged him, knowing he had a crush on a girl in the village.

Mace was his brother Killian's age, 15. The two were good friends, but Mace found more comfort in the three eldest children. They didn't think of him as anything other than an equal. Kenna is his oldest cousin, being related by his father, and her mother, Alfie Unik, and Patricia Unik Sant . Though, she had a stronger version her mother's magic, no one knew if Mace got his father's powers of shapeshifting, or even his mother's magic. Syrus, whom of which had not shown any signs of holding his mother's own magic, teased him about this endlessly.

"You guys saw each other this morning, do you really have to do that again?" Mace complained, and Tate chuckled.

"Of course, you would too if you were in love." Tate explained to the younger boy, who just grumbled, picking up his sword.

"Love is stupid, Syrus agrees." Syrus's eyes quickly moved away from the stare the three of them were giving him.

"I never said it was stupid Mace, I just meant it was hurtful and if you can, you should avoid it, because it makes even the bravest and strongest of Kings to break in battles. Just look at my mother and father, they aren't the same. They haven't been the same for a very long time." Syrus explains, looking out the farthest window. He couldn't move his eyes away from the hill where the Mor River collected into the Lake of The Messiah, named after his mother when she was born.

"Syrus.." Tate started, knowing he was thinking about Arabelle again.

"No more, we are not discussing this at the moment, it is a story for another time and day, we have to practice." Syrus told them, and they looked at him, confused.

"For what?" Mace questioned, hitting the dummy's head with the hilt of his sword.

"The journey, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long, but great things come to those who wait. So um, yeah, here it is.**

**-Kate**

* * *

**_Secrets run this Kingdom_**

* * *

Queen Nina walked down the hallway, heels clicking of the marmor flooring. She stopped at the first door she saw, and pushed the door open. There was a startled shriek, and Eira turned, holding a nightgown to her body, trying to hide herself from the unwelcome visitor that had barged through the door.

"Queen Nina, what brings you to my chamber?" She asked, trying to keep herself covered from the Queen's hardened eye.

"Stop hiding yourself, girl, I have seen everything from my daughter and my friends. Let me help you."

The queen made her way to Eira's closet, skimming through the clothes. Mostly blues, dark and light, nothing that was too bring, no pinks or reds, it would clash with her skin tone. She finally settled on a long light blue dress, with very skinny straps and cups that pushed her breasts up more, and a tight corset, and tooly skirt, that went from a light blue, to a rich navy blue. Nina handed the corset and a pair of underwear to Eira, who quickly slipped them on and held the extra corset to her chest.

"You are very kind, Queen Nina." She told her, and Queen Nina smiled, remembering a young girl who said the same thing so long ago.

"You are a guest in my castle, of my son's technically. He's interested in you, and you him, it's obvious." The Queen tugged on the strings of the corset, quite tightly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I did just meet your son. I am not here for romance." Eira explained, and Queen handed her the dress.

"I said that once, I was fighting for my Kingdom. But then I fell in love. It cost me greatly..and I do not know why I chose someone else over him..I thought..that maybe it would be better if I let him go, but I realize now that I could have never let him go, even how hard I try. I still see him in my dreams, and, I see him sometimes, running around the hallways, standing by a window, or even in the pathway..." Nina's voice faded away and Eira stepped into her dress.

"I'm guessing this man wasn't the King." Queen Nina tied up her dress.

"No...his name was Jerome. He was a good friend, but he died in a battle...he died for me.." The Queen guided her to her vanity. She pushed Eira's shoulders down, and she sat. The Queen picked up her hairbrush, brushing her long snow white hair from the tangled mess it was.

"I thought the King was your soulmate.."

"Just because someone is not your soulmate doesn't mean you can't love them with all your heart. You just find out, maybe, they were your soulmate in a different life, in a different life where you aren't what you are today." The Queen explained to Eira, and started braiding her hair.

"I do not think..." Eira started, and Queen Nina cut her off.

'Why are you here? You weren't just here to kill my mother-in-law, or make my son, the crowned prince of Edon, the future king, get my husband's throne, one that is already being given to him." Queen picked up a makeup brush, dipping it in the blood red paint that sat in front of her. She pressed the paint to her lips, and it made her skin look more porcelain, and she was now a breakable doll.

"There is an army, of my kingdom's, getting ready to march. They want to take over this Kingdom. Yes, I lied, I never wanted to kill Queen Onde, she was never mine to kill. He wants to kill you and your King, and all your children, he wants to take this throne as his own. He wants to take Edon, and change it back to Frelser, and separate it from Lurer and start another war with them." Eira explained, and Queen Nina stopped for a moment.

"Who dares to take the throne from the two people who are suppose to rule this Kingdom?" The Queen asked, lifting her from her seat, staring at her, with wonder.

"He says he's the rightful King, he deserve the throne, I don't know who would try but his forces are strong in numbers, stronger than your own, though he sent me here to find one that would face him in battle. That's all I know."

"You are useful." Queen Nina smiled, and turned, "I think I'll keep you."

Eira looked offended, she was not some animal that Queen Nina could keep locked away in a tower for her games. She was a girl..young. Just like Queen Nina was once. Queen Nina was broken, and now she knew why. The Queen slammed the doors behind her, leaving the girl alone.

Kenna ran past the queen, fire red hair dancing behind her. The Queen smiled at the young girl, and walked in the opposite direction that she was running in. Kenna had three books stacked in her arms, papers flying in each direction. She ran down the stairwell, saying hello to her cousin, Mace, and bolting down the hallway again. She pushed the first door on her right open.

The room was large, with windows going from the floor to the ceiling. The bed was huge, with a least twenty plush pillows, and a cariten-feather filled spread. The pillows and the bedspread were red, orange, and bright yellows. Kenna placed the books on her bed, and the papers on her desk. She read them one by one, skimming through each one.

"No, this isn't it!" She cried, falling back on the bed. Then there was a knock at the door, "Come in!"

"Hello, how are you?" Tate walked in the door, "What are you doing?"

"You know how both my mother and I were given the power to wield fire by the Brann Herre? Well, I've been trying to find out why we were both chosen by him." Tate sat down on the bed next to her, picking up a piece of paper, reading it over.

"What have you found so far?" He asked, laying down. Kenna smiled, and quickly got up, running over to the desk, picking up a book she left there.

"It says here, that the ones that are chosen by the Brann Herre are special, they are suppose to lead these people, built of fire. They are suppose to have this great destiny, where they have people, they are rulers. I don't know why my mother didn't know any of this." Kenna explained, looking through the book again.

"I think your mother's destiny was overshadowed by Queen Nina's." Tate said, and Kenna nodded.

"I hope Syrus's doesn't overshadowed ours." She said, placing the book down, laying down next to him. Tate wrapped his arms around her and she placed her head on his chest.

"Syrus is not his mother, I doubt that he would ever overshadow one of us if he tried. I think sometimes he would rather Odella be next in line then himself because he really hates being the crowned prince." Tate explained, and Kenna shrugged.

"All he ever talks about now is that girl, Eira. I never knew you could talk about someone that much." Tate smiled, and kiss her head.

"I talk to you that much."

"Of course you do, I mean, I'm worthy to talk about." Tate laughed and kissed her. Kenna smiled, and Tate got up, "Where are you going, stay.."

"I have some things I need to check up on, just a future general thing. Babe, if I could stay, I would stay with you forever."

"When did you get so romantic?" Kenna laughed, and kissed him again.

"Syrus gave me some lessons." Tate smiled, and left the room.

He walked down the hallway, rubbing his face. He didn't want to have this meeting with his mother, as much as he loved her. Like Syrus, he didn't really want to be general. He didn't want to get this position handed to him because he was the general's son.

"Tate! I'm sorry, but your mother can't make it to the meeting today, she had a last minute meeting with Queen Nina and King Fabian, some more information about that girl and why she's here." Odella smiled at him from the doorway.

"Thank you for telling me Odella." He smiled at her, and stopped, "I do believe, though, that your brother gave her the name Eira."

"Yes, I know, that was impolite of me, wasn't it?" She shrugged, and tugged on her hair, "I should probably invite her for tea or something like that, though I don't know if she would like that. She doesn't seem like one that would eat moonberries and drink rosivolt tea with the Princess of Edon."

Tate chuckled, "Give yourself more credit. You would make a much better ruler than Syrus."

"Don't say that, my brother will be a great King someday, but when he dies in battle, I can take his role." Tate faked a shocked face at Odella's theory, and she laughed.

"Odella! I didn't know you were so cruel at heart about your brother. I must report this to him right now! He'll be so upset." Tate clutched his heart, and a painted pained face grew upon his shocked one.

"Very funny, Tate. I'll see you soon, hopefully." Odella walked down the hallway, and Tate started walking in the direction of the library, and pushed the doors open.

"I need the history of the royal family, please." He told the book keeper, who promptly stood up and walked over to the shelves and started skimming through book titles. Tate picked at his fingernails, trying to get the dirt and grease out of from underneath.

The book keeper came back over, and dropped the book in front of him. It fell with a bang, causing the future general to jump, and he rolled his eyes at the book keeper. He was an older man, balding head and dulling green eyes. Syrus, Kenna, and himself use to come in here and make noise to annoy him, and of course, the old grump never forgot about that.

"Thank you." He picked up the book from the table, and walked over to another one. The book keeper stared at him for a few moments, then went on to do other things. Tate raised his eyebrows at the old man, and opened.

He skimmed, and read, and skimmed some more, until he came across something that he didn't even think Queen Nina knew about herself. His bright sky blue-green eyes grew upon reading it.

Queen Nina had a brother. He apparently died at birth, but there was never a funeral. No funeral for a prince, not even one for a newborn baby? Tate was shocked, all Piper ever talked about was how kind and gentle the King and Queen always were. Why would they not have a funeral for their own child? Tate, now figured, maybe they sent him away because he wasn't the Messiah, he wasn't born with the eyes like Nina had. He wasn't the Messiah, so they could of had him killed.

Queen Nina had a dead brother, so it seemed.


End file.
